I'll Always Have Denver
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm and Mac finally get together when he gets transferred. Can their relationship survive?


Title: I'll Always Have Denver   
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com   
Rating: G   
Classification: (Harm/Mac)   
Spoilers:   
Summary: Harm and Mac try to have a long distance relationship.   
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG.   
Author's Note: The story was inspired by the song I'll Never Have Denver by Steve Wariner. I don't own that either.   
**************************************************   
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.   
  
"Hey Mac, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harm asked sticking his head into his partner's office.   
  
"Sure Harm. What's up?" Mac pointed to a chair which Harm took.   
  
"I just came from the Admiral's office. I'm being transferred Mac." Harm head slowly rose from where it had been hanging down.   
  
"What? Where? How long?" Mac couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend, her boyfriend, the man she loved was being taken away from her.   
  
"I'm going to San Diego indefinitely. Captain Barr has just retired and they need someone from headquarters down there." I'm sorry, Sarah, I know we just started this relationship, but I can't turn this down."   
  
"So what you'll be down there just until they find a replacement, right?"  
  
"No the position is mine. In a few months I get my promotion to Captain then fast-track to Admiral."   
  
"You'll come over tonight and we'll talk about it, okay?"   
  
"Actually I can't. They need me out there right away. I've got to get al my affairs in order cause my plane leaves Andrews at 3 tonight." Harm got up to leave.   
  
"We'll make it Sarah. There's no way I worked this hard to get something to let it go because of location." Harm said then left her office and went to back up his.   
  
  
JAG Headquarters   
Falls Church, Va.   
Six Months Later   
  
  
"Ma'am there a phone call for you on line one. It's Captain Rabb." Harriet told Mac then left going back to her own work.   
  
Harm and Mac tried their hardest to make their relationship work over the past six months, but it was hard with thousands of miles separating them. They simply couldn't go over to each other's houses and have a pizza. First they had to get leave from their CO or in Harm's case he had to find a time when everything was caught up and wouldn't fall apart if he left for a week.   
  
They did have that meeting in Denver about three months ago. There was a national JAG leadership conference held in Denver, Colorado that required all the CO's of selected JAG offices to meet there and discuss the major problems with the legal system and budgets. If the CO hadn't been to one of these conferences in three years he was required to attend and since Harm had only take the San Diego position three months ago he had to go which was lucky for Mac because the Admiral couldn't go and was allowed to have Mac go on his behalf and bring back all the information for him. The conference was only three days long, but both Mac and Harm got a week off so they could spend more time together. After the conference each day Harm and Mac would return to one of their rooms, snuggle up by the fire and Mac would brief Harm on all the happenings at JAG and about the Roberts clan and all his old friends from JAG. In turn Harm would tell Mac about his new position at San Diego, about his mom, and all his new 'people' as the Admiral liked to call them. The real fireworks started after the conference was over and everyone else had gone home. Harm and Mac still didn't get our much, but they didn't talk either. Harm would take her out for romantic dinners and dancing or out skiing when they did get out. Now Mac expected that Harm finally got some time away from the office and she only prayed that the Admiral could grant her leave too.   
  
"Hey flyboy!"   
  
"Hey yourself. Listen I've got to go to Atlanta for awhile. You think you could get some leave?"   
  
"Maybe. I'll have to talk to the Admiral."   
  
"You do that. Listen Mac I have to go. Take to the Admiral and call me back on my cell phone. Love you."   
  
Mac barely had time to mummer an I love you too before Harm hung up.   
  
  
Airport   
Atlanta, Ga.   
  
  
Harm waited for Mac to get off her plane before running and hugging her fiercely.   
  
"Harm why'd you want to meet in Atlanta. There's nothing to do here." Mac said before placing a quick kiss on his lips.   
  
"I didn't really plan on doing anything except staying in our hotel room." Harm smiled and pulled Mac down to get bags and head to their hotel.   
  
  
Hotel   
Atlanta Ga.   
The three Days Later   
  
  
Harm awoke to find the spot on the bed beside him where Mac lay cold. Wiping the sleep from his eyes she saw Mac sitting on the edge of the chair tying her shoes.   
"Hey Mac going somewhere?"   
  
"Yeah my flight leaves in about three hours."   
  
"Your flight? Did I miss something? I thought your flight wasn't until tomorrow."   
  
"It was. I called this morning and got an earlier flight. I can't do this Harm. I can't only meet up with you in a few towns a few times a year. I want more. This isn't good for me or you. So I'm going back to Washington. I want you to spend this last day thinking."   
  
"At least let me drive you to the airport." Harm said knowing that when Mac got like this there was no changing her mind.   
  
"That's okay. I called a cab. Go back to sleep. You need it."   
  
There was a knock on the door and Mac answered it letting the bellboy in. She pointed to the two bags she had in the corner and the boy took them out of the room.   
  
"Call me when you've had some time to think Harm." And with that Mac walked out.   
  
  
Bar   
Memphis, TN   
  
  
It took about three days for Harm to decide what he really wanted out of the relationship between him and Mac. So the first chance he got he called Mac to see when the next time she could get leave would be. When she told him they made plans to met in Memphis Tennessee for a quick few days to try and patch things up.   
  
"What's wrong Mac you seem a little off?" Harm asked their first night there.   
He walked out of the bathroom to find Mac sitting on the balcony staring off into space.   
  
"What? Oh sorry. I'm just thinking about a case. Did you need something?"   
  
"No, nothing at all." Harm got up and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.   
He planned for them to go out to dinner and then some dancing.   
  
When Harm and Mac entered the bar it was alive and kicking. People were dancing, a young couple was making out in a back booth, several men looked like they were having a bachelor party, and the food looked great.   
  
Harm led Mac to a booth in the back and started talking about the happenings at JAG and Little AJ. They weren't there too long with a young blond waitress came to take their order and check out Harm.   
  
"I'll have the beef nachos and an ice tea." Mac ordered.   
  
"Just fries and ice tea for now." Harm ordered and the waitress left, but not before making eyes at Harm.   
  
"Harm excuse me for a minute." Mac got up and Harm's gaze followed her to the ladies room.   
  
While Mac went to the bathroom Harm went to check out the songs on the jukebox. Harm dropped a couple quarters in and started to play their song.   
  
He turned around to see if Mac was out yet and turned around just in time to see another man ask Mac to dance and to his surprise she didn't say no. As Harm watched the two dance too close for his comfort he decided that two could play at that game. He saw a hot young red head about the age of twenty sitting alone at the bar in a tight black leather mini-skirt and a red top that didn't leave much to the imagination. He quietly walked over to her.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but would you like to dance?"   
  
She was about to tell him to go bug off, but decided against it when she turned around and got a glimpse of his handsome face.   
  
"Sure."   
  
She hoped off the stool and allowed Harm to led her to the dance floor.   
  
They found a place near the back of the dance floor and the young woman wrapped her arms around Harm's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
From across the floor Mac saw Harm dancing with the other woman and part of her wanted to run over to the girl and rip her off of Harm, but the sensible side of her stayed there in the arms of a man which was surprisingly comfortable.   
  
After the song ended Harm and his new friend walked back to the bar while Mac and her guy stayed on the floor.   
  
"Would you like to dance again?"   
  
"Actually my feet are starting to hurt. I think I'm just going to pay for my food and leave." Mac glanced over at her and Harm's table where the untouched food was waiting. She turned and walked over to the bar where Harm's and the girl were having a little talk.   
  
"I'm leaving, Harm." Mac said as she walked past and secretly wished she had eyes in the back of her head so she could see his expression.   
  
She walked outside hailed a cab and never once looked back.   
  
  
Hotel   
Memphis, TN   
  
When she arrived back at their hotel room the first thing she did was start packing. How could they have been so stupid to think that this would have worked? She was packing her things that were in the bathroom when Harm came in.   
  
"Mac what are you doing?" Harm asked leaning up against the door frame.   
  
"Harm we were crazy to think that this could have worked. We're just two different people."   
  
"Is this about tonight?"   
  
"In a way." Mac pushed past him and threw her stuff in her suitcase.   
  
"Look Mac the only reason I asked that girl to dance was because you were dancing with that other guy."  
  
"Oh so I take one little dance with a guy and that gives you the right to start making out with another woman." Mac was angry now.  
  
"What?" Harm couldn't believe what his hears were hearing. "Don't you try and blame this all on me Mac.You're the one who ruined this night. You know what I had planned? I was going to take you out to dinner and dancing, then we were going to come back up here and I was going to tell you that Bobbie Latham offered me a position at her office. It have been a step down from where I am now, but it would mean that I would be in Washington closer to you."  
  
"What do you mean would have been a step down?" Mac asked with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I'm not taking the position now. There's nothing left for me in Washington except a crappy job. If I stay where I am now I'll have a good chance of making JAG in a few years. You know Mac you were right. This wouldn't work cause you don't want it to. Stay here the remainder of the time if you like. I'm going to find the first available flight out of here and leave." Harm said before he started packing and then left.   
  
As the door slammed he didn't hear her tears or her calling his name.   
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*******************************************************************   
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



End file.
